


Demons; As Long As You’re Happy, I’m Happy Too

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, M/M, edd is a good friend, oh boi, reasons why tord leaves, takes place before tord leaves, this is a little angsty, tord has a little bit of anxiety, tord has a secret, zipper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: I've kind of created an AU, based around the idea that some people have zippers on either their chest/stomach and/or back. If a person has a zipper, it practically symbolises that they're evil. The reason people have these zippers, is to let demons take their place inside them.  So, in this story, Tord has a zipper that runs along his chest and onto his stomach, and he doesn't want anyone to find out. But what happens when he gets a bit too close to Edd?// I've looked it up, and as far as I could find, there were no other AU's like this. If you happen to know of, or find another existing AU based around a similar idea, please let me know.





	1. Deeper Shade Of Soul (Ayyyyy)

**Author's Note:**

> Edd is taller than Tord in this story ;3; It also takes place before Tord actually leaves.

 

Tord trembled profusely, his breath fast as he sunk himself into his bed, his arms draped over his heaving chest, hands gripping the sides of his hoodie tightly. He needed to get this off, it was too hot, everything was overheated. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t take it. He shouldn’t have let it go on for this long. He shouldn’t have done this. Why did he do this?

 

The male ripped off his red hoodie, throwing it over himself and tossing it across the room. His breathing began to slow as the relief of cold air touched his skin, cooling his nerves. What if Edd walked in? As of now, he couldn’t care. He just needed to be _himself_. For him and for Edd. Tord lifted up the black tank top he wore underneath, carefully examining the red tinted hue of his stomach and chest. He could feel _it_ squirming around inside. He knew it probably wanted out too. Tord sighed, his eyes feeling heavy from this past week. His fingers traipsed along the line gently, feeling the odd indention of the zipper. He then tiredly tightened his fingers on the pull tab, his breath hitching in relief as he slid the slider down his chest, a hole opening within him, as dark shadows poured out of him, dissipating almost immediately upon exit.

 

His eyes widened as he gasped, a flood of sensations reveling inside him, the dark aura of weariness escaping him. He quickly tightened the latch once more, closing the hole to his soul. He didn’t like this. It’s not like he wanted to be this way. But he was born with a zipper for a reason, right? Any moment it was empty inside though, he needed to spend with Edd, and his friends.

 

Tord rolled over onto his side, his back facing the door and his heart beat slowing down as he looked over his room happily. He was just so glad to be back, glad to be him in front of his friends. He was just lucky he made it to his room without anybody seeing him. Who knows what might’ve gone down if they had seen him with _it_ inside him. Tord shuddered at the thought, just grateful that none of them knew, especially Edd. Edd trusted him like no other. If he found out that his best friend was one with a zipper, their whole friendship, everything they built, could all fall apart. Besides, who would trust someone who lets demons into their body; who is the leader of a secret army? The male began to panic, feeling worry and stress flood over him and his body began to quake with fear at the idea of his friend’s finding out the truth about him, who he really was. He felt the fear lurch into his chest, feeling as though it was tightening around his heart.

 

The sound of a latch unhitching frightened the male, as a certain familiar brown haired nerd entered the room, his expression changing drastically from joy to see the Norwegian home so early, to concern for his wellbeing.

 

“T-Tord, you’re drenched in sweat? Are you okay??” The Brit asked frantically, rushing over to Tord’s side, as Tord quickly glanced down to ensure that his secret was hidden.

 

“Yes Edd… I just..” The male paused a moment, faking a cough, “I might’ve caught something, so you best stay back… I don’t want to have one of the other morons in this house taking care of you while I can’t.”

 

“You can’t come home early, looking this sick and then expect me to just go away.” Edd replied, a smidge of annoyance evident on his face as he sat his hand gingerly on Tord’s arm, the shorter of the two twitching at the touch, a smile rising across his face.

 

“Edd… You’re just too good.” Tord replied, rolling over to at least face his friend.

 

Edd smiled in return, shaking his head and closing his eyes, care radiating even from his fingertips as he lightly caressed the Norwegian’s skin, petting him softly before he raised a hand to brush the hair out of his ill friend’s face. Tord leaned in more to the touch, his eyes lazily staring up at his friend. Edd then pressed the back of his hand to Tord’s forehead, retracting it quickly in surprise.

 

“You’re burning up!” The green hoodied male spoke loudly, as he went to jump up and leave, only to stop by the tight grip of someone holding his wrist.

 

Tord sighed, nuzzling his face a bit more into his bed. “Please, Edd… Don’t leave. Just stay in here, with me.” He whispered, his accent still noticeable as his eyes carefully lifted to examine his friend. Edd thought to himself, weighing his options. He could either deny Tord to help him possibly get better, or he could just stay in here and make him feel better. He wondered how Tord had such a tight grip, even with how low he appeared to be feeling.

 

Edd shrugged off all thoughts, his _friend_ was _here_ , his _friend_ was _now_ , and his _friend_ was pleading for him to just stay. He couldn’t turn down a _friend_ now, could he? Edd gave a weary smile, nodding slightly before complying, sitting himself back down on the bed, getting more comfortable and laying with Tord. They laid in silence for what felt like an hour before Edd finally spoke, startling his spikey haired friend with the sudden gesture.

 

“I never did ask.” Edd started. Tord opened his mouth, in the attempts to ask what of, before Edd continued. “I never asked why you were back so early? Did Norway not treat you well?” The pun loving artist asked with a slight chuckle as he turned his head to face Tord, his hair looking messier than it did before. Tord wondered how, considering neither of them have really moved since Edd laid with him.

 

Tord shook the thought away as he stared into the brown eyes of his roommate. He hated lying like this but he knew Edd wouldn’t understand. This comedic artist in front of him was one of the normal people, and he, was not, no matter how hard he tried or wanted. He just couldn’t open up to Edd.

 

Tord slumped his shoulders more forward, sighing. “My mother is doing better and out of the hospital. She was released the day I had gotten back, and then we just spent the week together. After my cousin finally arrived, I decided it was okay for me to come home. My cousin can take care of her just fine. So, I didn’t hesitate to book it and come back here as soon as possible.” Tord replied, lying through his teeth.

 

Edd just stared at him in wonder, and Tord hated it. Edd looked at him like he was a hero, when he was far from it. He wasn’t caring for his mother, he was just finding more soldiers, plotting out blue prints to build more bases and expand.

 

Edd’s smile grew wider as he stared up to Tord, who in turn just waited for Edd to say something. “That’s really nice you care for your mother so much. This is, what? The fifth time you’ve gone to visit her in the past few months. Family must be really important to you.”

 

Tord felt like he was going to suffocate as the pressure and tension rose in the room. He knew Edd didn’t feel it, but the fear in his chest from earlier came back, rising higher to his throat. His heart was racing. He couldn’t let Edd see his panic, he couldn’t let Edd find out. He needed to do something. He needed to do something. His eyes began to widen as he tried to keep his breathing steady, averting his gaze from the only person in this house who actually cared about him, and he to them as well.

 

“T-Tord?” Edd said worriedly, his eyes glancing over Tord, taking notice that his body was beginning to tense up. The sound of Edd's voice in such a tone only made Tord's anxiety spike more.

 

Tord sadly rose his eyes to meet Edd’s once more before he practically lunged forward, grabbing the collar of his roommates hoodie, pulling him roughly into a kiss. Tord scrunched his eyes shut, as Edd didn’t even blink, his eyes remaining wide and open the whole time, watching til when the Norwegian pulled back. Tord kept his lips against Edd’s as long as he could, his focus straining to remain on the panic from Edd finding out, and now more emphasized on his actions as of current.

 

He just needed to do something that would distract both himself and Edd. Either way, it’s not like he hadn’t caught himself glancing at Edd’s body on occasion, or the Brit doing the same to him. He liked Edd over all the others for good reasons. And he knew Edd preferred him as well.

 

Tord finally pulled away, his nerves calming down a bit more as compared to before he kissed the worried roommate. His eyebrows rose in concern as he didn’t see a change in Edd’s expression besides the rise of red on his cheeks. As it began to dawn on Tord that Edd might not have liked him, the green hoodied male’s lips began to curl into a sincere, joyful smile, before he started giggling like an anime school girl.

 

When Tord saw this reaction, he couldn’t help but feel himself start to laugh as well, feeling ease nudge its way into him. As long as Edd was happy, he was too. The small giggles soon turned into fits of hysteric laughter, both males clutching their stomach, as the bed shook from the rapid spasms of intense cackling.

 

The taller of the two wiped his eyes, as tears stained his face from the bouts of laughter, while Tord just scruffed the boy’s hair, their breathing a bit strained as they attempted to calm themselves down. It wasn’t everyday your roommate kisses you, but when they do, it’s apparently frickin’ hilarious.

 

Edd sat up, stretching a bit as he brought himself to his feet, turning to glance and give a half smirk to the Norwegian. Tord couldn’t help but shyly smile back. “Go cure yourself quickly, I’ve probably infected you.”

 

The comedic artist rolled his eyes, as he stood in the doorway. “Yea, whatever. Just get some rest, will ya?” He said as he retreated, shutting Tord’s door. He smiled as he curled in more on himself in the bed. That was not what he was expecting to happen, but nevertheless, he enjoyed it. Hell, he enjoyed any moment with Edd, really.

 

Tord shifted, rolling over onto his back and sighing in bliss as he struggled to contain a smile. One night of sleep, and then he’d be reunited his friends once more in the morning again. He felt a tug of annoyance as his top became a bit tighter in his new position. Whatever, he could go shirtless for the night.

 

***

 

Tord awoke startled as something heavy hit his chest. He felt anxiety enclosing on his insides as he fearfully sat up as a slight panic began to wash over him, his eyes opening rapidly when he saw Edd in his bed. His heart began to race as his glance faltered down to ensure his chest was under the blanket. He was safe, thank god but why was Edd in here so early? Not that he was complaining, but that was a serious close call. Though, it’s not as if his friend knew that.

 

“Oi! You’re ‘wake.” The pun loving mate said enthusiastically, his grin never leaving his face.

 

“Of course I am, you woke me up.” Tord said, exhaustion heavily embedded in his accent. “What time is it anyway?” He asked curiously, as his mouth became agape with a yawn. Edd shrugged. “11:26 AM.”

 

Tord crossed his arms overtop the blanket, keeping it tight to his body as he let out a small hmm of thought, falling back into his bed. “Can’t I just stay here all day?” He asked, half-heartedly.

 

Edd groaned. Tord was so lazy, he needed to get out and face the day, like any artist should! The already dressed male pursed his lips, before grabbing the blanket and ripping it off of his friend. Tord squealed in shock, as he quickly wrapped his arms around his abdomen, flipping over onto his stomach. Why was Edd so persistent? Why couldn’t he just know when to leave him be.

 

“Wow. I didn’t know you were such a girl.” Edd teased, poking Tord’s side.

 

“Wh-Whatever, j-just let me get dressed!” Tord stuttered unintentionally, embarrassment peaking at the exposure, rather than the fear of being found out now. Edd pulled a soda out of his hoodie pocket, cracking it open as he glared at his friend.

 

“You better be downstairs by 12:02” He said as he exited, allowing the space Tord needed for getting dressed. Before he even slid on his hoodie, he could feel the zipper beginning to burn and itch in slight agitation, wanting to be used, to be filled. He ignored it, simply, slipping himself into his usual attire. He was good at not giving in. And even in the times he would, it was only every month, to every other month, when he’d go off and run his army like the good leader he was; more like was supposed to be. There were very minimal moments he could recall in which he allowed himself to let one in in front of his friends, and those were always times when he or Tom would end up with a black eye.

 

The male didn’t take long before he was downstairs in the living room with his friends, watching as Matt waved a hand to him, while Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes. “Oh, guess who’s back.” Tom said sarcastically.

 

“I was only gone for a week.” Tord said, his eyes narrowing at the blue hoodied male, as he followed the hand that motioned for him to sit on the couch between Matt and Edd.

 

Edd gave him a smug grin. “We were about to watch the best film ever.”

 

Tord could feel a grin rising to his face in return to Edd’s as his eyes never left his mates. “The Big Named Monster.” Both said at the same time, before high fiving each other, as Matt tossed the disc to Tom to put on.

 

It wasn’t too far into the movie before they paused for a snack/bathroom break. Tom stayed put in the living room, pulling up a book, as Matt went to bathroom. Tord followed Edd into the kitchen to grab some more colas as the taller of the two opened the fridge door, peeking in while the other sat down at the table, his hands fiddling with his hoodie pocket. He felt like it was just a ticking time bomb. At any moment, any day, Edd would find out and reject him and then what was he to do? Edd closed the fridge with a loud thump, interrupting Tord's thoughts as he turned and tossed a cool cola to Tord, who caught it shakily. The Brit smiled to him, raising his hands in a “Thriller” way.

 

The Norwegian then began to feel very hesitant before those claw shaped hands went down and grabbed his stomach, tickling him. Tord felt himself begin to laugh, but fear seized his heart as he wriggled in his seat beneath the man who stood over him with a loving and devilish grin. He squirmed, attempting to will Edd to stop, but the sensations were too strong for him to actually get a good grip on Edd’s hands. ‘ _No!_ ’ Tord thought, ‘ _Not today!_ ’ his brain screamed, just hoping his friend would stop soon. His squirming only increased, causing the chair to tip over, Edd tumbling ontop of Tord, giggling loudly at their silliness.

 

Tord scrunched his face, reaching his arm back to grip his head, a dull ache filling his skull from hitting the floor and breaking Edd’s fall. Edd sat up, looking over Tord’s body, before gasping, his face drained of any happiness that had just been. Tord looked up, his mind puzzled at Edd’s new expression before his brain quickly clicked, his eyes looking down to find his hoodie had been nudged up, revealing the zipper. Edd’s face had disappointment and fear written all over it. Tord couldn't handle this, as he didn’t even wait before he scrambled to get up, racing out of the room and up to his own.


	2. [Goodbye] ! Wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. Let's see how Edd handles this new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *was supposed to post this a week ago*
> 
> *gets busy animating and doesn't* ;3;
> 
> But really though. Thank you for reading :'3

It hurt. He hurt. His whole body burned with rage, embarrassment… terror, horror. He never wanted Edd to see that of him. He never wanted anyone to find out. He was a horrible person, he knew that. He was sorry, oh god was he sorry. It’s not him. It wasn’t his fault, he just hoped Edd could see that and accept him. Tord slammed his door shut, keeping his back to the door after locking it, sliding down onto the floor, feeling tears prickle the sides of his eyes, daring to fall. It was all going to fall apart. Everything he ever cared about was over. He kept his head down, sobbing like a child as his emotions hit him like a truck. After everyone goes to bed, he’ll talk to Edd. They’d been best friends for years, surely Edd would know who he really is, and still trust him.

\--

Edd rose slowly, his eyes void of emotion as he was hit with the realisation that everything could be a lie. Their whole friendship, every moment spent together, could’ve just easily been a ploy; a set up. He could talk to Tord, and try to decipher the truth, but there was no way to trust him or to know if he was telling the truth. His body felt like jelly, like he was just going through the motions as he tried to make his way to the living room, sitting in his spot once more. If Tord struggled with demons, then surely he was not who he always seemed to be. He was something described as a monster but Edd didn’t want to believe it. 

Tom huffed in his chair. “Where’d that stupid commie go? He does know that the movie never ended, right?” The eyeless man said sarcastically, his ‘eyes’ never leaving the book he was reading. 

Edd paused, unsure of how to answer. Obviously if Tord hadn’t told him, he probably didn’t tell anyone else. That’s also ignoring the fact that he might not have told anyone because he wanted to stab them all in the back. The green hooded male was at a loss for words. “I-I, h-he…” He stuttered out. “H-He went to go take a nap.” Edd said, attempting to cover up his stutter.

Tom looked to him for a moment before going back to his book. “Yea, that’s like him. He hasn’t been back even one whole day yet, and he’s already ditching us again. Not that I care, but you or Matt probably do.” Tom said, sinking into the chair more, his eye brows furrowing as he could feel himself glaring at the book just from the thought.

“Speaking of which, where is Matt? He just said he needed to go to the bathroom.” Edd asked, attempting to keep his mind distracted. He wanted to go up and talk to his friend, but he worried Tord wouldn’t be there. He also knew Tord just probably needed space. And Edd needed that as well. It’s a lot to take in… 

A chuckle escaped the blue hoodied male. “Pfft, he probably got distracted by the mirror in there. MATT, COME OUT ALREADY. WE’RE READY TO PLAY THE MOVIE.” He called out loudly, hoping the male at least heard him over his self-worshipping.

A muffled voice responded. “Ten more minutes!!”

“WE’RE PRESSING PLAY.” Tom replied, nodding his head to Edd, motioning he should grab the remote. Edd didn’t, he was frozen in thought, eyes downcast, staring blankly into the carpet as his mind raced, firmly deep in belief that pain was going to be only inevitable with their roommate around. He began to clutch the sleeves of his hoodie.

A loud grunt shook Edd from his thoughts as he looked around, noticing the nonchalant, cranky stare of the usually drunk friend. “Oh, sorry.” He muttered mostly to himself, as he reached his hand over, gripping the remote and resuming the now depressing movie. Lacking the person you care for most can make watching a film almost pointless. Almost, only because he still had Tom and Matt, which was more than he could ever be thankful for.

“WAIT FOR ME.” Matt screeched, as he raced into the room, flopping himself back into the worn couch, his mind almost drawing a complete blank when he noticed their friend gone once more and the apparent tension radiating from the most optimistic of the group. Matt tilted his head when the movie resumed, turning himself to face Edd. He let out a small whine. “It’s not a group movie if the whole group isn’t enjoying it.” 

Edd glanced over irritatingly at the ginger. “What are you saying, Matt?” He asked lazily, not equipped to deal with their normally narcissistic friend. 

“You’re upset.” Matt replied straightly, curiously glancing at the brunette.

He rolled his eyes, huffing as his line of sight (despite the eye roll) never left the movie. “What, do you want an award or something?” Edd replied sarcastically, his heart speeding up a bit. He didn’t know if he could handle the pressure of the ginger at this moment; the possibility of breaking, running off, or worse, just something embarrassing. He wouldn’t be able to handle this much longer. He attempted to conceal his worry more as he turned a bit more towards the arm of the couch, resting his head on his hand. 

Matt hummed in thought before continuing his pursuit to find out what was wrong. “Did something happen between you and—” The male was cut off by the quick rise and stance of his friend. “Y-You know what. I think I’m gonna go take a nap too. Finish the movie if you guys want. I just… I need some space.” And with that, Edd was up the stairs before anyone could even respond. Matt pouted, jutting out this lip dramatically as if he were going to cry. He let out a long whine as he fell across the seats of the couch, his eyes looking up to the eyeless man who sat quietly reading a book. He thought for a moment he had caught the slightest glimpse of a smile on his face, quickly turning himself around to see straight. It… Must’ve been his imagination, or the angle. 

***

Tord sat against his door, knees to his chest, arms hugging himself tightly as he rocked back and forth, his body shaking profusely as he lifted his hands to cover his face. It happened. He couldn’t believe it. He knew it was bound to happen, but why so soon, why now? Why could he not catch a break of happiness? It was all he wanted, Edd was everything he wanted and now that’s gone. It’s all gone. How was Edd going to trust him now? What if he tells the others? They’re all going to hate him. His mind ran ramped with thoughts and worry, as he felt his body tense up, every muscle tightening as he felt himself fall apart. He should’ve known better. He should have never met any of his friends, or even gotten close to them. He doesn’t deserve them. He was the bad guy, and bad guys only ever tear everyone down with them. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as his nails began to dig into his skin, clutching his head tightly. 

“Knock knock…” a familiar voice asked softly through the door, seemingly terrified of who might answer. Edd knew this was almost silly, to be scared of Tord? Tord was their friend…. He surely wouldn’t hurt any of them. He cared about them, like family… more than family. He felt himself biting his lip in sheer nervousness. 

Tord felt himself begin to tremble more at the sound of his friend. He didn’t want Edd to see him like this. But then again, if he didn’t show the tiniest shred of emotion, that might leave more room for fear. “C-Coming.” He muttered, barely above a whisper, his voice raspy. He didn’t know if he would be able to stand seeing the rejection. He knew it was coming, how could it not? He stood, lifting himself up and walking slowly towards the door. He put his hand on the knob, waiting, feeling the weight of the world pulling at him, telling him not to open the door. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, attempting to swallow down at least a fraction of the fear; he pleaded inside his mind. 

He turned the handle, feeling his stomach twist more as soon as he saw the concern on his friend’s face. Edd gave him a small smile, stepping in slowly, and plopping down on the bed, racking his brain, attempting to muster up the courage to say anything but silence only lingered, letting the gravity of the situation weigh down harder on them, filling the room with uncertainty and angst. He could feel himself wanting to hug and comfort Tord because he looked like a mess. He could see the quivering and shaking of his hand when Tord shut the door behind them, all the more making him just want to take care of him, but he couldn’t. It’d be wrong. 

Tord finally spoke up, his voice uneven, and hoarse. “You probably hate me, Edd, don’t you?” He paused for a moment, giving a small snort after sniffling a little. “I would...” Tord kept his eyes downcast as he felt the pressure of Edd’s gaze on him. He trembled more out of fear, keeping his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Edd tensed at those words. How could Tord even say that? They’d been best friends for years… Though, how much of that was real? “I-I… I don’t hate you… I just… How much of our friendship has been real..?” He asked, his voice slightly cracking. 

Tord’s breathing began to rise, as he felt the hole in his chest begin to radiate with pain more. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this… “All of it…??” He whimpered out, his voice hardly sounding like him at how high it’d gotten from the emotions captivating his soul. 

Edd felt himself tense even more at those words. His friend didn’t honestly think that he could just believe him like that? “How can I even know that’s true? How can I even know you’re who you say you are!? I can’t just take your word for this like always. How am I supposed to know that this isn’t all a game to you? That you aren’t just leading us all on? Leading me on…?” Edd spat, his voice harsh with accusations before falling down to slow, broken words, with more meaning than he could ever portray. He could feel anger rise in his chest, a lump in his throat forming as a few tears slid down his cheeks. He stood, quickly rushing out the room, not even giving Tord enough time to respond. How could they have been so careless? Tord? Himself? 

When the brunette was gone, Tord’s eyes widened, his brain processing everything that had just happened, hoping it was all just a nightmare that would end soon, that it wasn’t real. That Edd hadn’t really just said those things. He clutched his chest leaning forward, his mouth opening wide like he was going to scream but all that left him was a small whiney breath, as the tears poured out more. He knew what he had to do to make Edd happy. 

\--

The night rolled through, leaving just as quickly as it came. Edd yawned, opening his eyes, his sight bleary from the little crusties of crying all night. His stomach churned with regret, his soul shattering as he remembered the things he said to Tord. He didn’t really mean it. He was just… upset. He wasn’t thinking, yet it spilled out without even a second thought. He needed to apologise to Tord… But would Tord even forgive him? Tord may have a zipper, but that doesn’t change the past few years that they spent together, their laughs, the joy… the kiss. Edd buried his face in his pillow, groaning as guilt grabbed him harder. He really needed to get up. 

It wasn’t long before he was dressed in his usual attire, and stepping out into the hallway, making his way to the commie’s room. He knocked on the door.

No response. 

He knocked a little harder. “H-Hey, Tord, it’s me. Open up…” He said softly against the door, feeling himself tremble a little in anticipation. 

No response. 

Edd sighed, opening the door slowly, peeking in only to find the whole room was empty. He felt immediate worry envelop his chest, as he frantically ran down the stairs in a panic. His eyes strained to look around, attempting to find the missing housemate as he lost track of where he was going, running into the ball of red.

“Tord!” He practically wheezed, clinging to the red hoodied male, as his mouth began run a stream of unfinished questions, unsure of where to even begin. Man, he was at such a loss for words. “T-Tord, wh-why is your..? Where a-are you..? Why are you…? Y-Y-You can’t… P-Please… If this is about what I said, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I was just scared…” He trailed off, clinging tighter to Tord, as the shorter of the two attempted to keep their composure. He’d already contemplated making the Norwegian leave, and even though it seemed like the best option, he wasn’t going to actually follow through with it. Tord was his friend. This was all so sudden! 

Tord could feel Edd’s body trembling, quaking with anxiety. Hell, he could even feel his own body beginning to shake. It’s not like he wanted to do this, he had to. As long as he was around, Edd would never truly feel safe like he was supposed to. Nothing would ever be the same anymore… And he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t take the stress of not being accepted. He knew Edd. He knew Edd would try, and act like things are okay, but they’re not. He’d never accept him, and Tord couldn’t handle that kind of pain and rejection. Not while he was still him, at least. Edd was right.

Tord’s arms tightened around the green hoodied male’s body, his voice more raspy than the night before. “I-I… I’m doing this for you. You’re right… There’s no way you can trust me, and you don’t deserve that kind of stress. I only want you happy, Edd. You’re all better off without me.” He finalised, patting Edd’s back gently, before pulling back, caressing the artist’s cheek. He leaned in, kissing Edd’s lips gently, pulling back before it could escalate or deepen. “I care about you, which is why I must go…” He turned, grabbing the last of his bags and facing the door. “Tom and Matt are both already outside.. I told them that I was leaving, to fulfil my dreams. I’ll leave it up to you, if you want to tell them the rest.” He finished with a sigh, putting his hand on the handle to their front door. “I do love you, Edd.” 

And with those last words, he opened the door, stepping out into the sunlight, as Tom and Matt both waited in the yard. Edd stepped out, standing by the usually loud ginger. He sighed, crossing his arms, looking to the side sadly. “I can’t believe Tord is leaving…” Edd said softly, looking anywhere but his friend, before glancing up, feeling his heart sink as he watched the Norwegian get in his car.

Tord kept a straight face, not letting any sign of real emotion show, as he shut his door. He could feel his body ache with longing to get out and go back into the house, and watch a movie with his friends, but he couldn’t. He knew how the story would end if he didn’t just leave already. He needed to go, he needed to make sure Edd was happy. As long as Edd was happy, he was too, even if it meant leaving him. 

As soon as he pulled away, he could feel his eyes begin to burn, tears leaking down his face. Once he was out of the neighbourhood, he knew what came next. He pulled over, stopping on the side of the empty highway. He felt dead inside as he lifted up his hoodie, the burning sensation growing massively across his stomach. His face showed no emotion. He had no one to worry about any more, just him and his army. He began to unzip.

\-- 

Tom glared angrily as he walked up to his friends, a bruise surfacing on his face from Tord hitting him. He was a stupid commie, who they didn’t need. He looked up to Edd, whose gaze remained fixated on the ground. “Now that Tord’s gone, how will we ever continue…?” The green hoodied male asked. Matt thought for a moment before his face drew to a casual demeanor. “Should we start our next episode, now….?” He asked.

Edd swallowed down his emotions. He didn’t want either of them to know the truth about Tord. They would just resent him, and that’s the last thing he needed. So, he looked back with his normally straight face, keeping his voice flat. “Yeah, okay.” 

They both entered the house, with Tom following behind them slowly, retreating to his room. Well… that was easier than he expected. He smirked, chuckling to himself. Amazing how everyone grabs the hook when you hardly dangle it in front of them. Besides, there was no place for him there. The eyeless man chuckled louder, falling back onto his bed, his hand running up under his hoodie to rest on his stomach. His hand idly began to fiddle with the zipper on his skin. Yea, there was no room for him here. A story doesn’t need two villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SURPRISE, MUAHAHAHAHA


End file.
